


Deep End

by HarmoniHalo



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Jealous Aziraphale (Good Omens), Male Aziraphale (Good Omens), Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/pseuds/HarmoniHalo
Summary: "I'm glad. And everything is ready?" Aziraphale chirped."Someone is eager." The woman chuckled, placing a hand on her partner's cheek, rubbing it gently. "Yes. All accounted for, angel.""Sorry to be so flustered I just--" Aziraphale paused, wrapping his arm around the women's waist, pulling her in close as he stared up at her with dusty blue eyes brimming with adoration and a dash of desire. "I've had to stare at you flaunting this corporation all day and it's been like looking at a cake in a glass case with a "don't touch" sign. And my dear Crowley," He let out a soft growl as he nestled against her breasts, "I'm starving and I want toindulge."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109
Collections: Courts GO Re-Reads





	Deep End

The sound of running water could be heard from the nearby hotel pool, the water feature creating a makeshift waterfall off the side of it. Lights shone underneath the surface of the water, casting shadows against the waves. The scenery around the area was soft, lights were dim and barely a sound could be heard. The pool was technically closed, at least to the other patrons. But an ethereal couple had other plans. 

In one of the patio chairs laying slightly reclined in a striped one piece swimsuit, Aziraphale was reading contently, every moment or so glancing to the entrance of the pool area, waiting patiently for his partner to return. His leg shook excitedly, unable to keep still no matter how hard he tried. 

Eventually the door opened, revealing a lanky woman in a cover up, brushing her wavy, crimson hair off her face. She noticed Aziraphale from across the way and strode over to him anxiously, as he nearly leapt from his chair to meet her halfway. 

"Well?" Aziraphale asked, eyes wide. 

"They went down after one story. Out like a light." The woman responded before stretching upwards. "Ah, I hoped they would, considering how they ran me ragged earlier." 

Aziraphale smiled at the recollection earlier in the day, while he sat beside the pool and read, his partner and their child played in the water for what seemed like hours. He could barely concentrate on the book, too enamored with how adorable the two were together. 

"I'm glad. And everything is ready?" Aziraphale chirped. 

"Someone is eager." The woman chuckled, placing a hand on her partner's cheek, rubbing it gently. "Yes. All accounted for, angel."

"Sorry to be so flustered I just--" Aziraphale paused, wrapping his arm around the women's waist, pulling her in close as he stared up at her with dusty blue eyes brimming with adoration and a dash of desire. "I've had to stare at you flaunting this corporation all day and it's been like looking at a cake in a glass case with a "don't touch" sign. And my dear Crowley," He let out a soft growl as he nestled against her breasts, "I'm starving and I want to _indulge_." 

"Oh." Crowley blinked, her cheeks nearly steaming from how heated they became just from the few words that left her partner's lips. "Is...is that so?" She squeaked out with a nervous grin. 

"Very so." Aziraphale purred, teasing at the tie around the cover up. "I want to devour your flesh, tug at those gorgeous locks, kiss your lips till they're swollen and pink," The angel let his hand fall to Crowley's thigh, slowly moving up till his fingertips were ghosting over her clothed heat, causing her to shudder. "Not mention your soft insides," Aziraphale continued, in a husky whisper, "tasting those would be heavenly. And to top it all off," The angel's opposite hand grabbed ahold of Crowley's backside roughly, eliciting a sharp yelp from the demon. "Empty myself inside you till you're coated in my essence." Aziraphale concluded, giving his wife a smirk. 

"Heh," Crowley laughed nervously, "Wouldn't be the first time, would it?" Her eyes glanced at the nearby hotel, causing Aziraphale to chortle softly. 

"Right. It wouldn't be." The angel nodded. "It doesn't have to be the last time either." He licked his lips, giving Crowley a suggestive look. "Does it?" 

Crowley gulped, "Are you...are you asking if--?"

"We wouldn't have to if you didn't want to but I must admit the idea of fertilizating you has me---"

Crowley sputtered her lips in a laugh as Aziraphale looked on, offended.

"What? What did I say?"

The demon put her hand up, trying to regain her composure after nearly falling to the concrete in a fit of giggles. 

"Fertilize?!" Crowley spat out through her laughter, "Am I a plant, angel??"

Aziraphale pouted before responding, "I was trying to sensual! It was either that or breed and I had an inkling you would laugh at me for that as well! I was doing so well..."

"Aziraphale, you were doing amazing. If you don't mind me being crude," Crowley leaned in close so her breath was tickling the shell of the angel's ear. "I'm soaked right now." 

"You are?" 

Crowley purred, grabbing her husband's hand and placing it over her swimsuit bottoms. "You can't tell?" 

Upon inspection, Aziraphale eyes went wide feeling the wet warmth that seeped through. "I did this?" He asked in disbelief. "I always feel a bit silly when I try dirty talk. And I remember you mentioning that you rather enjoy it so I wanted to try again."

"I love everything you do, angel." Crowley cooed, gently placing her hand on the angel's cheek. "But I'm not lying when I say that everything you just said has me weak in the knees and wet in the holes." 

"Pfft!" Aziraphale sputtered, moving away from the woman with flushed cheeks. "Wet in the holes-! Good lord, why???"

"But I have a question for you, Zira." Crowley smirked mischievously, her eyes shifting from her husbands to cool, blue water of the pool. 

"Yes, love?" Aziraphale asked, oblivious to his partner's motives. 

"Are you soaked?" 

"Soaked, no, but I may be a bit stiffer than I was earli--AAH!" 

Before Aziraphale could finish his thought, Crowley had wrapped her arm around his chest and tugged them backwards as she leapt into the air, the soft angel weighing no more than a bag of feathers to the demon. They both hurdled in reverse, Aziraphale whining about the shock until they splashed into the cool water, both sinking to the bottom of the deep end. 

Crowley kept ahold on her husband under the waves, giving him a cheeky grin that he returned with a petulant pout before letting out a laugh that only came out as bubbles. The two stared at each other for moment, Aziraphale especially, taking in the sight of his lovely wife, who's fiery red hair floated upwards in the water. She looked a bit like a certain animated mermaid but of course twice as beautiful and definitely more sensual. Crowley's bikini was barely staying on her at this point, the angel noticed the small knot behind her neck looked a bit more loose than earlier. Temptation insisted that he helped it along. 

Aziraphale moved his hand the top knot of bralette, giving Crowley a look, silently asking for permission. Instead of a nod or some form of affirmation, the demon took the angel's lips, hungrily. In the midst of the passionate kiss, the knot loosened and unraveled with Aziraphale's assistance, and the bikini top fell. The angel could swear he heard a watery giggle from his wife as her perky breasts were exposed to the water, and for anyone fortunate enough to see the two at the hotel pool.

The two broke off from the kiss, still nose to nose, wrapped in each others arms, floating right above the bottom of the pool. Aziraphale leaned in to kiss the flushed skin of Crowley's neck, his hand slipping over the curves of her chest. The demon let out a bubbly purr at the touch, letting her head fall back. 

After a few tender kisses to the neck, Aziraphale moved his mouth down his wife's cleavage, steadily moving downwards. He couldn't help but chuckle at the annoyed groan that escaped Crowley as he purposely avoided her sensitive chest in lieu of continuing to kiss down her stomach. 

The annoyance didn't last long, when the angel nestled his face against his partner's warmth, not hesitating at all to untie the bikini bottoms and letting them fall off and float up. 

Aziraphale let out a satisfied sigh when Crowley reached down to grab at his curly locks, tugging at them and pushing him in closer. 

Crowley yelped at the intrusion, but it barely sounded through the thick water. She kicked out fruitlessly while her husband placed his hands on her back pulling her in closer. He started flicking his tongue over wet insides, deliberately in the way he knew she liked. Aziraphale knew that he could easily make Crowley come undone with just a few movements, but decided to draw it out, teasing the demon by assaulting that _one_ spot, her gripping and tugging at his hair frantically, aching for release. Until he would go back to tenderly lapping at her with the whole tongue, to soothe but also to torture. 

This wasn't how Aziraphale wanted things to end exactly, he had other plans. 

With a few kicks of his feet, the angel had Crowley against the pool wall. And with a slight push downward, they breached the water together. Aziraphale held tightly to his partner, letting his head lay against the crook of her neck. 

"Bastard." Crowley spat out causing Aziraphale to let out a short giggle in response. 

"Anthony dear, that's rather rude of you to say to your husband. Whom you love and cherish. Whatever did I do to deserve such an insult?" The angel teased with a devilish smirk.

"You know exactly what you were doing." Crowley hissed, glaring back at Aziraphale with needle thin pupils. "Don't play dumb, an-GEL!" 

_"Fuck!"_

Aziraphale interrupted by latching onto Crowley's neck, suckling on it lightly in a way that made Crowley shudder. His hand groped her chest, the tip of his thumb tracing soft circles of her nipple. She panted aloud, gripping tightly to Aziraphale's shoulder, sharpened nails digging into his pale skin. 

"You always make them so soft, dear~" Aziraphale cooed into his wife's ear in a sweet but still sensual whisper. "So very pleasing to grab at and grope, mmm~ Could I share a rather filthy thought I've had about them?"

Rendered speechless, Crowley could only nod in response.

"I must warn you," Aziraphale moaned, "It's very unbecoming of me and it may be even too debaucherous for you to comprehend."

"Ss fiinne." Crowley whined. "Pleeease."

"Alright. I did ask." Aziraphale moved his knee to rub against Crowley's folds beneath the water and he moved to hold both of her breasts. He moved to look her in the eyes, so he could see her expression shift as he spoke in a husky growl. "I want to place my cock betwixt these gorgeous things. And thrust until I frost those beautiful lips with my essence. Would you like that? Is it alright if I use you like a plaything, darling?" 

Crowley bit her lip, flinging herself up and slightly out of the water, waves of pleasure cascading through her corporation as she came hard against her partner's knee. Aziraphale moved back in shock, but held himself tightly against his wife, running his fingers through her hair as she came down from the unexpected orgasm.

After a moment of silence between the two, not counting Crowley soft panting, Aziraphale spoke up in disbelief.

"Crowley, did you just...?" 

Crowley gave him a woozy smile as she replied, "I...believe I did. Holy shit." 

"So I made you-? How-?!" 

"With those filthy, filthy words, angel." Crowley purred, nuzzling into Aziraphale's wet hair. "I thought for moment you were going to discorperate me. Seeing those holy lips and _hearing_ that angelic voice talk about titfucking me? I've never been more turned on in my entire existence." 

"So," Aziraphale looked back at his wife, soft blue eyes full and docile, "That was what you wanted? I did well?" 

"You did amazing, Aziraphale." Crowley placed a gentle kiss against his forehead. "Though, you playing with them probably helped a bit too. Smaller they are, the more sensitive." 

"I must say you did quite a good job." Aziraphale gawked at Crowley's chest, gently groping at her breasts. "So soft and beautiful." 

"Hmm." Crowley sighed contentedly, moving her hands to cradle her husband's back. "Now, I need you out of this...thing." The demon regarded the angel's swim clothes, revulsion in her tone. 

With a look of petulance, Aziraphale responded to his wife's unsavory comment. "Why do you say it like that?"

"Aziraphale, really." Crowley rolled her eyes, resting her back against the pool wall. "Would it kill you to wear something from this century? At least at the pool. For me?" She pouted, fluttering her eyelashes, reminiscent of their child when they wanted a cookie before supper. "I think you would look fetching in just some swim trunks." She continued, her hand reaching up to tickle under Aziraphale's chin. "Or, what do they call those...a speedo?"

Aziraphale floated for a moment, thinking over her statement before flushing bright red at the realization, splashing harshly as his hands broke the water. "CROWLEY! That would be-! I can't believe you-!" The angel stumbled over his words fruitlessly while his wife cackled in response, until he regained his composure and was able to speak coherently. 

"That would be very immodest. I find what I wear to be perfect acceptable for the pool. And it fits me like a glove to boot. Why would you suggest I wear something different?" 

"Er, you're probably right," Crowley trilled with a smirk. "If I saw you in something that revealing," Her hands slipped down Aziraphale's back and grabbed ahold on his backside, "I think I'd just have to snap the world to a stop just so I could tear it off you." 

"Oh, just like I felt with you today?" 

"Hm?"

"Dear," Aziraphale leaned in again, cooing in a voice barely above a whisper. "I had to sit back and watch all day as they stared at you. From head to toe, looking at you as if you were a choice dessert. Even when you were playing in the water with our child, they didn't cease their oogling. At first, I was insulted for you. Anytime you take this corporation the discrimination is almost always guaranteed. But as I thought on it, I felt something a bit different."

His hands traveled down the curves of her body, before landing on her hips and gripping tightly. Aziraphale's normally soft and docile tone took on a barely noticeable edge but Crowley heard it and recognized it immediately, biting into her lip as the shiver that went through her corporation shook the water around them. 

"They thought they had the right, _the audacity_ to look at you that way." Aziraphale continued, the tiniest amount of disgust in his tone. "As if you were there for their enjoyment. They believed they could look at _my_ demon that way. My wife. My Crowley." 

Crowley could barely keep herself afloat as her whole form threatened to turn itself to jelly as her husband spoke. This was new, definitely. Aziraphale was never the possessive type. He was hard pressed to be a bit rougher in the bedroom even. The angel had a habit like treating Crowley like glass or an antique book, holding him delicately with gloves on. She never minded it after the first few sessions. It was odd, being treated like your thoughts and feelings mattered and being doused with praise after praise mixed in with a hearty serving of frequent "I love you"s. The same "I love you"s that Crowley wasn't able to return in the beginning of their relationship. 

But Aziraphale understood all her qualms and insecurities. He was a kind and loving soul that would all other circumstances set Crowley on fire with just a simple gentle touch, but it always felt like a slight tingle. Crowley would never complain about how loving her partner was but there was that itch. Something inside of her that ached for something more rough and ragged. Maybe it was demonic in nature, she didn't care to explore it further but it was there. And the fact that Aziraphale was trying is damndest to take off the gloves was somehow the sweetest but also filthiest thing the angel could do.

"Mmm, your demon?" Crowley asked in a dizzy tone, her lips struggling to make her words coherent.

"Yes." Aziraphale responded, baring his teeth slightly, "Mine. And I have an inkling that you didn't mind the attention. Why would wear something so revealing in public unless you wanted to be the center of attention?" He gripped at the curves of the demon's arse roughly, "Do you need to be reminded who you belong to? Or maybe, how lucky you are I've granted you mercy and haven't _smited_ you yet?" The angel spat, the tone of his voice losing all it's softness, morphing into something raspy and hostile. 

"Aziraphale..." Crowley was nearly at a loss for words, her thoughts flipping over and over each other while she searched for words fruitlessly. Her golden irises were nearly clouded over as if she was inebriated by her partner's words. "Why are you--" She trailed off, words failing her again. 

Aziraphale instantly softened, his eyebrows curved in worry. "Dear, did I say something wrong? I thought--MMMPH!"

Crowley pulled the angel into a rough kiss, nesting her hand into his blonde curls and tugging frantically prior to pulling back for a moment. "If you don't miracle yourself bare I will rip this thing off you." 

"Oh? Oh!" Aziraphale was surprised at his wife's eagerness, especially since he thought that he had went a bit too far with the possessive dirty talk. With the snap of his fingers, his swim clothes were folded neatly in a nearby beach chair and his pale skin was completely on display. In comparison to Crowley's bikini which was still floating in the pool. 

"Better?" 

"Much." 

Crowley wrapped her arms around Aziraphale, letting her hands cradle the rolls of his stomach and caress his lower back. She gave him a soft smile that he returned with a small peck on the lips. 

"Nothing like skin to skin contact." Crowley purred, "Feeling that warm, soft and plump corporation against my own, mmm~" 

"I couldn't imagine it with anyone else." Aziraphale cooed, pulling himself in close, wrapping his legs around his wife's hips. 

"Ah, Zira?"

"Hmm?"

"You seem to be poking me." The demon teased with a smirk, Aziraphale letting out a soft chuckle.

"Oh, I am?" He glanced under the water, noticing that his cock was resting against Crowley's lower abdomen. "Seems I am. Now, what could I do to remedy this?" 

"I have a few ideas." Crowley let herself lay back against the pool wall, spreading her legs slightly. 

"I think I like those ideas. Such a clever serpent." Aziraphale pulled himself in closer, grabbing ahold of his wife's thigh and nudging her to wrap her leg around his waist. "Just be sure to hold onto me tightly." The angel glanced away with flushed cheeks. "Be patient with me. We've never done anything like this before." 

Crowley nodded, complying with her husband's request. She looked back at him, completely enraptured, her golden eyes nearly sparkling. "I've thought about it, you know." The demon spoke softly, getting nose to nose with her partner. 

"Ah," Aziraphale grunted as he tried to get into position, lifting up Crowley effortlessly to adjust her onto his lap. "You have? Do tell." 

"One of the bath houses in Rome." Crowley smiled bashfully, "I used to watch you there." She paused to straighten herself, before easing herself onto her husband's cock with a shaky gasp. "You looked so gorgeous. So perfect." 

"That's, aah, funny." Aziraphale moaned, his hands shaky as the held onto his partner and tried to keep her afloat. "I sometimes, hmm, liked to imagine you were watching me. Especially when I was alone." 

"Alone?" Crowley asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yes, when I would be touching myself." 

The demon gawked in response. _"In public?"_ She groaned, half from their current position, the other from the thought of Aziraphale laying in the shallow waters of a bath house, completely bare, pale, succulent skin on display for all to see, fiddling with whatever effort he had made, watching the nearby pillars hoping someone specific was peeping behind it... 

"Kinky bastard." Was all she could say in response. 

"Oh~~" Aziraphale cooed before grunting harshly as he thrusted upwards. "You haven't the slightest, my love." 

"Tell me then..." Crowley lay her head back, panting harshly as her hips gyrated in time with Aziraphale's. "Tell me all those sinful thoughts, angel."

The angel's grip tightened, nails digging into his wife's heated flesh causing her to yelp at the sting. "Should I start by how amazing you feel?" Aziraphale keened, "How, aaah~, warm and how," He paused, readying himself for his partner's response to his next few words, "ti-tight you feel?" 

Crowley let out an exasperated moan, moving herself erratically on Aziraphale's lap. "Yes, yes, yessss. More please..." She hissed. 

Aziraphale could only silently congratulate himself on the use of proper vulgar terminology for a moment, taken aback by the harsh thrusts, calling out his wife's name in a choked groan. It would've been so easy to let go right there, already teetering at the edge after just a minute or two but no. He had a few more things to say and the moment could only last so long. 

"Dear," He continued, panting softly between words, "I do love being inside you. Feeling you clench around me with each thrust until you push me over the edge so expertly, ngh-! And not mention the sensation of filling you to the brim with my essence. Marking you as my own." Aziraphale shuddered at his own words, something inside of him flipping a switch. The dirty talk was for Crowley, obviously. But that last thought, the marking, the filling, the leaving some of himself inside...oh. That was a new feeling. 

Suddenly, to Crowley's surprise, she was pushed against the pool wall harshly, Aziraphale pistoning his hips with wild abandon. His eyes were clenched shut, his teeth slightly bared as moan after sharp moan poured from his lips. The water around them splashed erratically, the sound from the crashing waves almost loud enough to drown out their sounds. Crowley wanted to ask what was wrong or what took over him, but the words died in her throat. She held onto her partner for dear life, echoing the sounds he made with her own. 

"I want to fill you. With myself. Till you're dripping with it. I want you to feel empty without me inside you." Aziraphale could barely speak through his breathlessness. "I'm going to release myself and coat your insides with all I have. I want---I want---haah-!!" 

Aziraphale flung himself forward, nearly screaming, his whole body shuddering violently as he came, pushing himself as far inside Crowley as was possible. His moans morphed into sobs when he fell forward against his wife's shoulder. 

After the initial shock faded, Crowley wrapped her arms around the shaken angel, running her fingers through his hair gently speaking in a soothing tone. "Hey, hey it's alright. It's alright, angel. I'm here, it's alright..."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Aziraphale asked with a small sniffle. 

"No, I'm fine. More than fine actually." Crowley sighed softly, nuzzling into the crook of Aziraphale's neck. "Where the heaven did _that_ come from!?" She nearly squealed excitedly, "And why have you been hiding it from me?"

Aziraphale flushed, looking away shamefully. "I just discovered it today actually. I was carrying on with the dirty talk like you asked and my mind just became hung up on the thought of...well," He paused before continuing in a mumble. "brrrding yrr."

"What was that?" 

"Breeding you!" The angel yelled before slapping his hands over his mouth, his wife snickering at the sight. "I'm disgusting, aren't I?" Aziraphale whined, slapping his hands against the water like a child pitching a fit. 

"Of course not. Everyone has their kinks. And personally," Crowley smirked, "I don't mind being bred. Especially by my naughty angel." 

"Hnnng." Aziraphale made a noise of annoyance. "Alright. So you wouldn't mind me asking," He bit his lip in embarrassment, "How you feel right now?"

Crowley flashed a mischievous grin before replying in a moan. "Full of angel essence~"

"Ah-!" Aziraphale threatened to drop back into the water, before Crowley scooped him back into her arms. He kicked his feet, letting out a sound akin to a boiling tea kettle. "Don't encourage me please..."

"You're telling a demon not to egg you on to your more sinful desires? Do I have to tell you how stupid that is?" 

"Hmmmmnngg." 

"Stop pouting, Aziraphale." 

"Nnnnnghhh." 

Crowley sighed and waved her hand to bring over the towels that were draped over a nearby table closer to them. With a kick of her foot, she and Aziraphale were lifted out of the cool waters and onto the concrete surrounding the pool. Crowley placed Aziraphale onto his feet, draping him in a towel. The angel continued to stare out the ground, flushed from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. 

Rolling her eyes, Crowley pulled the angel in for a hug, giving the top of his head a soft kiss. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, angel." She soothed. "You know that, right? You're allowed to indulge in your fetishes freely with me."

Aziraphale nodded, wrapping his arms around her before looking up at her with a soft smile. "Thank you dear." 

"Of course." Crowley responded, returning the angel's smile with her own. "Now why don't we head back to the room for now?"

"Right. But I have a question before we go."

"Yes?" 

"When you say any fetish, does that mean in the future we could explore something like this again? In public?"

Crowley about swallowed her tongue, "Ahhh, maybe we could discuss this later?"

**Author's Note:**

> You know what I think about while swimming? Demons and angels making waves with each other what else.


End file.
